


Rohkeaa joulua

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto





	Rohkeaa joulua

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Немного храбрости на Рождество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441297) by [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



1.12.1998  
Jossain Skotlannissa  
(En vieläkään tiedä tarkkaa osoitetta)  
  
Hei, Ginny.  
  
Minun piti oikeastaan kirjoittaa sinulle jo monta viikkoa sitten, mutta kävi niin että napsuhuiskuperhe muutti nummilta minun kellariini, ja lisäksi olin aivan varma, että ullakolla oli kaihokotkan pesä, niin etä en vain mitenkään ehtinyt kirjoittaa sinulle. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä tajusin että oli melkein marraskuun loppu ja että minulla alkoi olla vähän kiire, ja niinpä minä aloin miettiä, mitä oikeastaan kirjoittaisin sinulle. Se olikin yllättävän vaikeaa. Minä en nimittäin oikein tiedä, miten sanoisin tämän. Niin että nyt minä sanon sen ihan suoraan. Leivinuunin päällä on loihderäyhääjien pesä ja joinain yönä ne ovat sen verran äänekkäitä etten minä saa unta, ja sitten minä mietin kaikenlaisia juttuja, ja tässä yhtenä yönä mietin, että varmaan yleensä on parasta sanoa asiat kutakuinkin suoraan, tiedätkö, sillä tavalla kiemurtelematta, vaikka se olisikin aika pelottavaa. Varmaankin on niin, että jos ei sano suoraan sitä mitä ajattelee, niin silloin ei myöskään saa vastausta siihen mitä ajattelee, vaan johonkin toiseen asiaan, ja sitten voi olla ihan mahdoton jälkikäteen selvittää mitä kukakin tarkoitti, ellei sitten kysy suoraan, ja siinä tapauksessa olisi kai ollut parempi kysyä suoraan jo ihan saman tien.  
  
Minä taisin nyt vähän eksyä asiasta. Anteeksi. Minä aioin siis kysyä sinulta, että voisinko minä tulla Kotikoloon jouluksi. Olisikohan se mahdollista? Minä tiedän, että teillä on siellä aika täyttä, mutta minusta tuntuu että olen aika surullinen jouluna. Minä olen ollut jotenkin surullinen viime aikoina. Ja en haluaisi olla jouluna yksin.  
  
Mutta ymmärrän kyllä, jos teillä on jo siellä liikaa ihmisiä, ja tietenkin minä voin viettää joulun kellarissa napsuhuiskujen kanssa. Sekin sopii minulle oikein hyvin.  
  
Ystävällisin terveisin,  
Luna  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
3.12.1998  
  
Hei Ginny,  
  
ja kiitos kirjeestäsi. Ihanaa kun vastasit niin nopeasti. Suoraan sanottuna olin vähän hermostunut sen jälkeen kun olin kirjoittanut sinulle, sillä tavalla hermostunut että taioin tukkani siniseksi enkä meinannut saada sitä muuttumaan takaisin. Lähetin sinulle kuvan. Jos katsot kuvaa oikein tarkkaan, niin huomaat että minulla on villapaidassani nöyhtähöytiäinen. Luulin, että ne olivat kuolleet sukupuuttoon koko saarelta.  
   Kiitos vielä siitä, että saan tulla Kotikoloon jouluksi. En malta odottaa sitä.  
  
Kun luin kirjettäsi, tajusin etten ollut muistanut kysyä, että mitä sinulle kuuluu. Niin että mitä sinulle kuuluu?  
  
Luna  
  
  
**  
  
  
6.12.1998  
  
Ginny,  
  
minä en tajunnut juuri mitään siitä, mitä sinä kirjoitit huispauksesta. Löysin isän vanhojen kirjojen seasta yhden tietokirjan urheilusta ja koetin lukea kirjettäsi sen avulla, mutta se sai kaiken vaikuttamaan aika omituiselta. Jossain vaiheessa onneksi tajusin, että se kirja oli julkaistu Slovakiassa vuonna 1871. Ilmeisesti sikäläiset harrastivat siihen aikaan lähinnä taikavesipooloa. Mutta jos en ymmärtänyt ihan väärin, niin olet päässyt joukkueeseen varajäseneksi ja olet tosi onnellinen siitä. Minä olen onnellinen, että sinä olet onnellinen.  
  
Sinä kysyit kirjeessäsi, että miksi minä olen surullinen. Sitä on vähän vaikea selittää. Se johtuu kai ainakin osittain joulusta. Kaikki ihmiset tuntuvat olevan niin onnellisia jouluna, tai jos eivät ole niin ainakin yrittävät, niin että sitten jos ei olekaan onnellinen jouluna, tuntuu että pitäisi kuitenkin yrittää. Mutta tänä vuonna minulla on sellainen olo, ettei minusta ole siihen, siis yrittämään olla onnellinen. Siksi minä en halunnut olla jouluna yksin.  
  
Luna  
  
  
**  
  
  
11.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
aioin vastata sinulle heti kun sain kirjeesi, mutta loihtuhäntiäinen aiheutti mitättömän tulipalon minun makuuhuoneeseeni, ja minulla on ollut aika kiire, kun olen yrittänyt opetella seinienkorjaamisloitsuja ennen kuin ensilumi sataa. Eilen se sitten satoi ja minun sänkyni jäi vain osittain lumen alle, joten asiat ovat aivan hyvin.  
  
Minä kerron nyt sinulle ihan ensimmäiseksi, etten minä tiedä mitä taikavesipoolo on, mutta voin kyllä tuoda sen kirjan sinulle lainaan, jos haluat.  
  
Olen pahoillani, että sinä ja Harry erositte. Tai en ole kovin pahoillani, jos asia kerran on niin kuin sanoit, että se oli teidän molempien mielestä hyvä päätös. Mutta on se silti vähän surullista.  
  
Haluaisin kirjoittaa sinulle vielä lisää, mutta kimallejänis on päässyt sisälle ja yrittää syödä minun iltapalani.  
  
Luna  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
12.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
ei, ei minulla ole ketään. Ketään sellaisessa romanttisessa mielessä. Ikään kuin parisuhdetta siis. Sitähän sinä kysyit, eikö niin?  
  
Kimallejänis on taikajänisten laji, jota tavataan paljon Pohjois-Skotlannissa. Ne ovat aika samankokoisia kuin räiskyjänikset, mutta niistä on vaikeampi tehdä havaintoja, koska ne ovat osittain läpinäkyviä. Onneksi ne kimaltavat joka vuosi noin marraskuusta huhtikuuhun. Se liittyy kai jotenkin niiden rakkauselämään.  
  
Minä yritin eilen siivota savupiippua ja siellä olikin helläsiipisten pesä. Eikö olekin hienoa?  
  
Luna  
  
  
**  
  
  
13.12.1998  
  
En minä ollut ihastunut Nevilleen. Sinä muistat ihan väärin.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
14.12.1998  
  
Ai et tiedä mitä helläsiipiset ovat? Minä lähetän tässä ohessa sinulle valokuvan sellaisesta. Se on tuossa oikeassa laidassa. Minä olen vasemmassa. Mitä luulet, onko minun tukassani vielä sinistä sen loitsun jäljiltä?  
  
  
**  
  
  
15.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
kiva kuulla, että sinun mielestäsi minulle sopii sininen tukka. Et kysynyt helläsiipisestä mitään sen enempää, joten varmaankin huomasit sen kuvasta.  
  
Kyllä minä olen ollut ihastunut johonkuhun. Mutta hän ei tiedä sitä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
18.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
minä aioin kyllä vastata sinun kirjeeseesi, joka tosiaan oli aika pitkä ja käsitteli pääasiassa ihastumisia ja muita sellaisia aiheita, joista minä ihan tosi mielelläni osaisin puhua suorasanaisesti ja kaartelematta. Mutta sitten kävi niin, että minun ihan tosissaan piti kiireesti perehtyä lentohoukkien muuttoreitteihin, koska rupesin epäilemään, että tämä mökkini saattaisi olla aika lähellä sellaista, ja keväthän lähestyy lujaa vauhtia. Ja minä olen aika varma, etten halua kertoa hänelle että olen ihastunut häneen.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
19.12.1998  
  
Ei se siitä johdu että minua pelottaisi ettei hän tykkääkään minusta. Tai ehkä puoliksi. Tai melkein kokonaan. Mutta minä olen aika varma, ettei hän tykkää minusta sillä tavalla, niin että oikeastaan sitä on turha pelätä. Siis tarkoitan, ettei hän tykkää minusta sellaisella romanttisella tavalla, sellaisella kuin että hän vaikka haluaisi lähteä kävelylle lumisateeseen minun kanssani. Tai varmaan hän lähtisi kävelylle. Me voisimme mennä ihan hissukseen ja lumi narskuisi kenkien alla, ja minä nauraisin hänen jutuilleen, hänellä on aina niin hyvät jutut vaikkakin joskus vähän hölmöt, mutta hän on siis todella fiksu ja lisäksi urheilullinen, ja hyvin nätti. Sitten välillä hän katselisi minua ja hymyilisi ja minun sisukseni tuntuisivat jähmettyvän onnesta niin kuin lämpökuoriainen pakkasella. Sellaiselle kävelylle hän varmaan lähtisi, mutta hän ei pitäisi minua kädestä kiinni eikä vetäisi lähemmäs, ihan viereensä, sillä tavalla että me melkein kompastelisimme kun yrittäisimme kävellä. Ja sitten hän suutelisi minua.  
  
  
**  
  
  
19.12.1998  
  
Ginny,  
  
minun ei olisi pitänyt lähettää sitä äskeistä kirjettä sinulle. Se oli tavallaan vähän henkilökohtainen. Minä olin juonut muutaman kermakaljan ja kyllä sinä muistat että ne nousevat minulla päähän aika helposti. Mutta haluaisin vielä lisätä, että minä en mitenkään uskaltaisi suudella häntä, koska en edes tiedä että tykkääkö hän tytöistä, ja tuntuu hirveän vaikealta kysyä sellaista asiaa, sehän on niin henkilökohtaistakin.  
  
Anteeksi siitä äskeisestä kirjeestä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
19.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
unohda se mitä sanoin tytöistä. Minä lähetän tämän kirjeen sinulle kaihokotkalla koska lähetin jo oman pöllöni ja sen toisen joka on asunut minun luonani viime kesästä asti. Toivottavasti se tuo kirjeeni perille.  
  
  
**  
  
  
20.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
kaihokotka ei ilmeisesti tuonut sinulle sitä kolmatta kirjettä, mutta ei se haittaa, koska minä en yhtään muista, mitä olin kirjoittanut siihen. Minä olin juonut ainakin neljä kermakaljaa siinä vaiheessa. En ole ihan varma mitä niissä muissakaan kirjeissä oli. Sinä vaikutat aika huvittuneelta. Toivon vain etten kirjoittanut mitään suutelemisesta.  
  
Minä en ole aivan varma, ehdinkö Kotikoloon vielä huomenna, mutta se ei siis lainkaan johdu siitä, että minua nolottaisi ne kirjeet joita lähetin sinulle eilen. Viimeistään ylihuomenna minä kyllä tulen.  
  
Luna  
  
  
**  
  
  
21.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
minä olen tosi iloinen, että päätin tulla Kotikoloon jo tänään, vaikka minua kyllä vähän nolotti ne kirjeet, joita lähetin sinulle hieman humalassa. Ja tiedän, että on vähän hassua että kirjoitan sinulle vaikka olet ihan seinän takana, mutta minä ikään kuin totuin kirjoittamaan sinulle. Ja aiemmin tänään, kun me kävimme kävelyllä, sinä kysyit minulta että enkö minä sittenkin haluaisi kertoa, että kehen olen ihastunut. Jos satut muistamaan niin minähän aloin silloin puhua liitokorppiaisista. Mutta nyt minä vastaan.  
  
Minä en oikeastaan halua kertoa, kehen olen ihastunut. Mutta se ei johdu siitä, etten luottaisi sinuun, tai jotain sellaista. Minä luotan sinuun hyvin paljon. Tavallaan vähän liikaakin. Ja minä kertoisin hyvin mielelläni. Mutta minusta tuntuu ettet sinä halua kuulla sitä.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
22.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
minä ilahduin ihan hirveästi, kun heräsin ja tajusin että olit sujauttanut oven ali kirjeen. Kohtahan minä kyllä näen sinut aamupalalla. Mutta sinä kysyit, eikö kuitenkin kannattaisi ottaa riski, siis että jos on ihastunut johonkuhun, niin että kertoisi siitä hänelle. Minä haluaisin vain huomauttaa, että sinä olit ihastunut Harryyn ja oli ihan ilmiselvää että Harrykin oli ihastunut sinuun, niin ettei ole mikään ihme että sinusta riskien ottaminen kannattaa. Mutta minulle on tärkeintä, että meidän ystävyytemme säilyy. Ei suuteleminen ja muu sellainen ole yhtä tärkeää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
23.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
hyvää jouluaatonaaton iltaa. Sinun äitisi sanoi että meidän pitää nukkua samassa huoneessa, kun kaikki muutkin tulevat viettämään joulua. Se ei haittaa minua kyllä ollenkaan. Minusta on tosi kivaa nukkua sinun kanssasi. Mutta halusin kuitenkin kirjoittaa sinulle vielä ennen kuin kiipeän nuo raput ylös ja tulen sinne sinun huoneeseesi. Sinulle kirjoittaminen tuntuu melkein siltä kuin juttelisi sinulle. Ja minä olen sanonut sinulle kirjoittamalla asioita, joita en ehkä kuitenkaan olisi uskaltanut sanoa puhumalla. Niin että siksi minä kirjoitan.  
  
Percy tuli minun viereeni sohvalle ja rupesi puhumaan taikakulkuvälineiden pysäköinnin uudesta lainsäädännöstä. Minä taidan nyt lopettaa tämän kirjoittamisen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
24.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
eilen illalla, kun oli jo ihan pimeää ja minä olin melkein nukahtanut ja luulin että sinäkin olit, sinä sanoit että suuteleminen on tosi kivaa jos todella tykkää siitä ihmisestä jota suutelee. Ja että minun kannattaisi kokeilla sitä. Minä teeskentelin, että olin unessa enkä kuullut mitä sanoit, mutta en oikein osaa vakuuttavasti hengittää tasaisesti ja sen takia minä leikin että mumisin unissani sulokärpäsistä. Nyt minua kuitenkin harmittaa että teeskentelin. Niin että halusin vain sanoa, että kyllä minä kuulin mitä sinä sanoit.  
  
  
**  
  
  
25.12.1998  
  
  
Olen tosi pahoillani että suutelin sinua. Siis tosi, tosi, tosi, tosi pahoillani. En tiedä miksi tein niin. Tai siis tiedän oikein hyvin muttei se mitään auta. Se johtui siitä, että sinä seisoit siinä omenapuiden alla ja oli pimeää ja lyhdyt loistivat ja sinun tukkaasi satoi lunta ja sinä hymyilit minulle. Sinä vain olit niin nätti.  
  
Minun olisi pitänyt kysyä ensin. Olen tosi pahoillani etten uskaltanut. Mutta asia on niin, että minä olen tykännyt sinusta pitkän aikaa. Siis tosi kauan. Ihastuin sinuun joskus koulussa, kun sinä puolustit minua. Se oli niin kiltisti tehty. Ja sinä olit niin taitava ja ihana. Ja olet vieläkin. Sinä olet nätein ja fiksuin tyttö jonka minä tiedän. Sinä säkenöit melkein yhtä kirkkaasti kuin loistehömpätti.  
  
Minä tykkään sinusta tosi paljon. Ja olen tosi pahoillani. Ja sitten kun saat tämän kirjeen, olisin tosi iloinen jos voisit tulla juttelemaan minulle. Minä olen piilossa teidän ullakollanne. Jos sinä haluat että minä lähden kotiin, niin minä lähden. Ja jos sinä haluat etten minä mainitse tätä enää ikinä, niin sekin käy.  
  
Anteeksi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
27.12.1998  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
minusta tuntuu että Ron näki meidät tänä aamuna kun me suutelimme samalla kun pesimme hampaita. Sen takia hän varmaan pudotti riisipuurolautasensa lattialle aamupalalla. Onneksi se ei särkynyt. 


End file.
